


Playdates, Pacis, and Pouting, Oh My

by NinjaWolfBaby



Series: Ageplay, Attempted humor and Alliteration, Oh my [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Cisco Ramon, Ageplay, And Mick, Apologies, Babyboy Cisco, Cisco has Lisa wrapped around his little finger, Cisco's pouts are illegal, Everyone loves Cisco, F/M, Forgivness, M/M, Nonsexual-Ageplay, Picnics, Sibling Bonding, Spoiled Cisco, Team Cisco, and len, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaWolfBaby/pseuds/NinjaWolfBaby
Summary: Set right after B&B&B.Lisa, deciding it's useless to wait for Cisco to come to her, goes and collects her little boy. It ends up as a picnic in a park, with Cisco charming the pants off every single person he meets. Nonsexual ageplay.





	Playdates, Pacis, and Pouting, Oh My

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiver_Frost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/gifts).



> Blame Hiver_Frost_Elf for getting this out tonight. I wasn't even close to finishing but they commented on BabyCisco and, well. I felt bad.

A week later, and Lisa officially done.

It had been a full week of waiting for the slightly younger man to come around, and he still hasn't. Avoided her like the plague. After a hurried explanation that merely confirmed what she knew, Cisco had begged her to leave him alone and hightailed it out of there like someone lit his pale jeans on fire. The begging, while mildly discomforting, was sweet enough she did stay away.

For a week.

As impatient as she was, she has the same legendary control as her brother. Meticulously plans would be the only way Cisco would be hers. And so she planned. Schemed. Plotted. And watched. Cisco had, after all, forgotten his binky in the rush to get out of her safehouse; and with every day that passed, he looked a little more run down, a little less excitable, a little less bright. Slowly withdrawing deep into himself as he doesn't sleep at night. it's bad enough he blocked her phone number, blocked her on all social media, but now he's he's pushing away his friends. That won't do.

Especially that Barry kid, who may or may not be the Flash, or a teleporter, because he always seems to walk out of the building when she hasn't seen him walk in. And she would know, like any heist she's been doing research, tracking who comes and who goes with the help of her bugs on all exits from the once shining building. That's not her problem, though she'll hold it over Lenny’s head for the next 50 years if she's right. She, at least, didn't need to terrorize Cisco to find the Flash, just… watch. What her problem really is, is how Cisco's refusal to come retrieve his pacifier is putting him in danger now. At least three times, the Flash has taken away soldering irons away from suddenly sleep-slack hands. They no longer walk out together, the three musketeers, but rather Barry and Snow lean against each other like falling trees, both needing the support of the other, with frequent angry-concerned glances back into the building.

Cisco hasn't bothered to even try and return home for the past four days.

Enough is enough. Though she hates admitting she's losing, she is. if she doesn't give ground now, or soon, she'll merely drive him of permanently and that will. Not. Do. The pretty female grits her teeth, soft brown hair curling lightly over her shoulders. it's cold, in the building across Star Labs, cement hard under her form fitting leather jacket, though her normal predatory look is softened to butter soft jeans and a plain, soft V-neck. Likewise, her makeup is reduced to a brush of shadow, a touch of mascara and just enough lip gloss to make her pouty lips shine.

Its nearly three in the morning, and Snow is still deep in the building with Barry. He's nearly certainly the Flash,anyone else would have left already, but all the super speed in the world would not save him if their asses didn't leave within the next five minutes.

Thankfully, for them, the duo leave before her internal countdown reaches ‘zero’. As an added bonus, they're dragging… Dr. Wells?-- The one who confessed to murdering Barry’s mom? What?-- between them. Lisa knew there was a fourth, or fifth if she's wrong and Barry isn't the Flash, member to ‘Team Flash’ and had a plan in place to give her and Cisco some time, but it was a lot simpler now. Looked like he'd been through the wringer though, beaten and bruised in the poor outdoor lights.

Okay, then.

it’s stupidly easy to ‘break’ in. They had even left the doors unlocked, letting her waltz inside without the slightest hint of trouble. Probably thought Flash would stop whatever threat there was. Unfortunate for them, because they probably wouldn't agree with having a criminal crawling silently through the hallways, ever so often pausing to listen intently. There's not much sound, almost deserted as it is, but there is a slight disturbance. Music. Some time of classical, soft melodic violins enticing her forward.

it feels like a trap, everything too easy, too smooth.

it feels like it is, but. This is her chance. Even without her gold gun, carefully left at home rather than risk Cisco thinking it's a threat, she's someone to contend with. it won't be impossible to escape an ambush.

it's a kind of reckless draw now, speeding her footsteps and her heart. There's a hook, somewhere just behind her lungs. it urges her ‘faster, faster!’, the mantra familiar from thousands of other heists. Only decades of long practice keeps her slow, walking and patiently listening at every corner, to try and sense where her boy was.

in the end, of course he is, he's curled up miserably on a hospital bed. Asleep, yes. But fitfully, face screwed up in discomfort, and vague unhappy whimpers passing his lips. The pad of one thumb is pressed to his lips, wrinkled just enough it's clear that was his stand-in binky. That wouldn't do. She's here now, there would be no need to settle for second best.

Her sneakers, so different that the heels she normally wears, thump softly against the concrete ground. Maybe he's still sick, or just that tired, because besides the sleepy ‘nugnh?’ there's no response to the noises. Or her body weight pressing the edge of the bed down. A hand, gently running through his soft hair, however gets more. Tired, molasses honey eyes slit open, too tired to do more than blink slowly at her.

“‘isa?” he manages around a yawn.

“Shhh, Cisco. You sleep now. it's alright.” A subtle push against her hand makes her smile, obeying the silent request to continue her ministrations. He practically purrs as quick fingers, used to more practical things like breaking safes, scratch along his scalp. “M-- Auntie Lisa has you, little one. i'm sorry, I didn't handle things well last week, but I want us to start again. I brought you some presents.” Had she almost called herself ‘Mama Lisa?’ seriously? Auntie was bad enough, where the hell had that come from, much less the soothing thrum in her words. it's not quite the throaty sexual invitation she uses on marks, but something else. Like a half hummed lullaby.

Cisco, curious in the way only a half asleep child can be, blinks at her again. The blinks turn into a small smile of greedy recognition as she pulls the pacifier out of her pocket. Unconsciously, because Cisco would never let himself do this if he knew, his lips flutter. Like they expect the binky is already between them, and are surprised when there's nothing there. He even tries to lever himself up, disgruntled, until she gently slides the binky in place. Once it's there, he relaxes again, slumping against the surely uncomfortable bed and sighing deeply.

“That's better, now isn't it?” Again, her voice is a croon, stroking his hair away from his forehead. “There we go. You just drift off now, i'm here, you're safe.” the words are nonsensical, a babble of half remembered comfort, a language all caregivers knew, be they ageplayers, parents or friends. it works, and soon enough Cisco is snoring peacefully around his binky. Slowly, the small push-pull motion of his tongue and lips still, as he falls into a deeper sleep. Lisa stays through it all, alternating between playing on her phone and glancing up, ensuring the blankets secure around the man as the temperature drops. She'd be the first to admit it probably crossing a line, uncalled for, but can't resist the instinct to ensure he's still there, he's safe.

Unfortunately, before he wakes, there's sound in the Lab, the others coming back. Quickly, Lisa scowls, putting down the coffee she had been hoping to drink during a talk with Cisco and jotting a quick note. it's not ideal, not what she had hoped and planned for, but it will do.

She's half out the door when she pauses, turns back around. Cisco’s still sucking peacefully at his binky, and the others probably don't know. He's had enough unpleasant wakings, let him have a good one.

Carefully, slowly, she pulls the binky free, frowning at the unhappy, near desperate whimper Cisco gives at the loss. He quiets quickly, thankfully. if he hadn't… well, what kind of girl would she be if she had left? And if the other three found her watching him like this… Yeah, it's a good thing he settled quickly, a small furrow between his eyebrows she couldn't smooth away. The binky gets placed in a curled hand, before being tucked back under his cheek. Odd sleeping choice, but she saw worse those few hours he was on her couch. He'll be fine.

Completely fine. She can leave, at any time.

It takes far too long to rip herself away from the sight of the boy, fairly sure she hears others waking him as she slips out a window in an adjacent room. She cut that far, far too close.

It was worth it. 

Cisco wakes from the best sleep he's had in a solid week to hazy memories and a coffee balanced carefully on a mound of comic books. Okay. He did not put that there. These weren't the really rare ones like at his childhood home, carefully wrapped in protective plastic, in fact there were only his double and triples; but still. Respect. Both Barry and Caitlin would never, after the lectures he near-constantly puts them through, and that dream about Lisa was just a dream. Right?

Wrong.

In his hand, as he pushes himself up slowly, hearing the other three in the cortex down the hall, is his bibi. Yeah. Lisa was here? To… make coffee and give back what she stole? That… made less than no sense. And he works with a person who can literally break the sound barrier, his ability to make sense of the senseless is legendary. Being this stumped is… unpleasant, and the cold coffee even more so. it’s made with a healthy amount of sugar and creamer, which is nice enough he continues on to drink the entire thing, sighing lowly when the mug is empty against his lips.

He… should thank her for this, right? That's what normal people would do? Right? Super-villain drops by, gives him things, it deserves a thank-you. Especially because he feels more well rested from his sleep last night than he has in the entire week since his binky was missing.

_Thanks. I guess? Should I be warning Dante about a hot girl in leather?-- WeAreVibingDreamers_

There. That should be fine. Teasing, playful. Though the question is sincere. if Lisa has an angle, she's gone after his brother before.

_No need to thank me, I took a misstep taking it away from you. However, if you really wanna thank me, meet me for lunch? --Golden_

That… was surprisingly non threatening. And nice. Since when did Golden Glider do nice? Besides when she was kissing him, of course, that was very very nice. Until she knocked him out, not so nice then, no.

Before he can reply, there's another alert.

_I'm outside, hurry up before your flashy friend chases me off-- Golden ___

__  
_ _

He snorts, a soft sound of disbelieving amusement. Nothing and no one has chased either Snart away from something they coveted. Like ever. it's actually something he likes about them, feeling like he's some kind of prize for her. Hell will freeze over before he admits it however, smiling and stretching as he stands. Holy shit. These couches are fine for late night science-ing, but not for sleeping. The knots in his back could make their own boy scout troop.

Grimacing, he makes quick excuses to his friends. They know something, Barry's ‘sneaky’ concerned looks, the glances toward the empty mug in his hand, but they let him go easily enough. it's a good thing too, because Lisa is lounging against a stupidly sexy bike, looking around like she's casing the place. The look quickly turns to a warm grin, as she steps forward.

“Hey, Cisco.” it's as soft as her knit tee-shirt looks, gentle. And, even though she hasn't said anything about it… he's feeling suddenly little. Like all of this is too big for him, too emotionally charged. He… he could fight it, maybe, could smile and respond and be a charming nerd. But that's an awful lot of work, and he still is very, very tired… So, it's easier to shyly duck his head, one hand fisted and rubbing at his suddenly wet eyes as the other uncurls to an uncertain wave. it's the fastest he's fallen, even alone, but it doesn't feel scary. Not when Lisa is stepping closer, quickly but with clearly projected movements, and pulling him into a tight hug. “Hey, there, little one. I thought you might come out, that's alright, I have a nice picnic that can be taken anywhere, would you like that?”

And he doesn't even have to worry about picking where to eat or if the money she pays with is stolen? Score! Quickly, he nods. There's not much room for it, but he cuddles closer anyway, arms tucked safely between their chests. With Lisa's arms around his shoulders, one warm hand rubbing just over the knots he woke up with, is safe. A warm, soft place, where nothing and no one can enter; or hurt him. Sadly, it doesn't last. The same hands he was luxuriating under give a final rub before gliding away, arms growing looser. No. Not going to happen. Not right now.

“Nuh!” Swiftly, his hands rotate, twisting from loosely gripping the fabric of his own shirt to grab at hers. Had he been any bigger, where his hands landed would have caused a blush, if not a straight up swoon. it's too far from his awareness now, focused instead on ensuring the pretty brunette doesn't step away. Plus, the Tee shirt is soft under his fingers, under his cheek. it's far more important than disconcertingly soft flesh under it.

“No? Cisco, we can't stand here all day, we have a picnic, remember?” Not to mention his friends would be going to lunch soon. No matter how sweet the boy clinging to her is, he would hate to have his friends see him like this. Gently, she tries again, soothingly running her hands over his back: thin and strong but a little weary, like the world is pushing too hard, bowing those proud shoulders. it's a thought that's disturbing in her intense dislike of it. Especially when he makes another discordant noise of negation and clings a little tighter. “Yes, come on. Let go, love, we need to get going. But i'll hug you when we get to where we're going, okay?”

Those eyes should be illegal. Probably are, in Texas. Cisco had finally decided to look at her, lips firmly turned down into a pout and eyes beseechingly vulnerable. if sick or sleeping Cisco was her weakness, a pouting Cisco just may be her undoing. Slightly dazedly, Lisa tries to shore up her defenses, shaking her head. “Yes, come on, let Auntie Lisa go, please.”

“Nuh!” He repeats, shaking his head softly, lush curls flitting around his shoulders. “Up!”

It's the first thing he's said besides “No" and Lisa is willing to pretend her shock is from that, and that alone. it has nothing to do with the grabby motions Cisco is now making, demanding she listen and just pick him up already. Ah. Fuck it. He's going to be spoiled rotten anyway.

“Fine, you little monster. This time only though, and only because you're cute when you're pouting.” Yeah, that last line was probably not a good idea, no matter how true it is, because even as she's bending to lift him into her arms, he's already filing away that information. Sneaky baby.

“Pic-Nik! Pic-Nik!” Cisco doesn't even know what he's doing anymore, babbling happily as they get onto the bike. Lisa straps a helmet to his head, but even the sudden small and dark place doesn't seem scary when she's right behind him, pulling him closer to her chest.

“Yes, we're going on a picnic darling, are you excited?” Obvious. He so is! And curious, about just what's in the bag she has strapped safely to her back. All that disappears in his mind, however, when the bike roars to life under him. it's, exciting! And scary! At the same time! Delighted, Cisco laughs loudly, the sound trapped inside the helmet. it's fun, more fun than he thought it would be, leaning with Lisa around tight corners and feeling as though any moment the both of them would simply lift off the pavement, fly away on the bike. Together.

Sadly, it ends too soon, as they reach a nearby park. For once, its completely empty, which. Weird. Even on the school days, this park is filled to the brim, kids laughing and playing while parents watch on. The reason why is soon clear, as Lisa parks the bike, Heatwave and Captain Cold step out from the thin treeline, a small copse intended to help the pollution around small kids. As small as he is, they seem to loom three times their actual height and Cisco whimpers slightly, holding tight to his helmet as Lisa tries to take it. They're scary!

Cold smirks, strutting forward.

“Got your little one there?” He questions, tilting his head at the shiney black hiding Cisco's large, frightened eyes. Cisco is… pretty sure Cold cant see his face, hopeful that he doesn't know the identity of the man in his sisters hold.

“Lay off the squirt.” Behind him, Mick Rory grunts, pushing one overly large shoulder into Cold’s until the smaller one backs off slightly. He then leans a little closer, softening the gravelly rumble of a voice to something gentler. “Hey, there. i'm Mick, but you can call me uncle if ya want. You're a lil scrawny thing there, aren't you? Gonna have to feed ya up some.” Oh. Oh. He's… not so bad.

“We good for a couple hours?” Lisa asks, easily swinging off of the bike and holding out her hand for Cisco as he does so as well. Much less gracefully, however. She doesn't let go, either, once he's safely on the ground and slightly behind her.

“Yeah, Lenny called in and said I was gonna burn all the leaf litter, that they might wanna keep the midgets clear.” there's a crinkle of mischief in his eyes, nodding towards the multiple large garbage bags nearby. “And I am, just, not in the forest. Never start a fire in a forest, hear me kid?”

Slowly, still hiding behind Lisa, Cisco nods.

“There's a good sprout. Think you'll be taking off that helmet for us?”

At Cisco's hesitant head shake, Cold laughs.

“Thought you were good with littles mick.” He says, fondly-- if coolly-- teasing. He sighs a moment later, tilting his head up at the sky. Highlighted by the midafternoon sun, he looks birdlike, and Cisco can almost see great big wings on him, stifling a giggle in the helmet. “Look, Cisco. I know you're probably too small in there to understand, but I only did what I had to. To keep playing the game. You're one of us now, which means those you care about are one of us too. We have your back.” He doesn't tilt his head down again, or look over it Cisco, just keeping his face up to the sun.

Without another word, he turns sharply and starts walking away. Towards a fire pit, it looks like, with a grill jimmy rigged a fair distance from the already flickering flames. And, he's right. While he sobered quickly at the mention of his name, and Dante, he was still too much in his little headspace to adsorb any of the mans words. Just the feeling behind them, regret and promise. it makes him think of how Dante’s funeral was fully paid for by a mysterious benefactor, the only clue a handsome piano delivered later the same day.

“He does that.” Lisa hums, gently pulling Cisco along. Poor kid seems shell shocked, refusing to take off the helmet or even look directly at her. it'll come in time. Even Mick and herself can get thrown off by his sudden mood changes. Part of his charm, she'll admit it. “Come on, I promised you a picnic, didn't i? Let's go have a picnic!” 

Settled on the grass a half hour or so later, Lisa has to smile. Cisco is finally warming up, though the helmet is still firmly on his head. He's sitting next to her, ‘sneaking’ carrot sticks and apple slices under the helmet when none of them are ‘looking’. Moments ago, he started playing, humming lowly under his breath and running his hands over the grass. While without a visible reason, it's still cute.

“He's got you wrapped around his little finger.” Leonard says quietly from her other side, looking at her look at her boy. The pun, and its following smirk, are clear in his drawl and she shakes her head. Of all the idiots to be siblings with… Despite her eye roll, Lisa nods.

“He's… sweet. innocent.” She shrugs, comfortable enough with her brother to drop the facade of knowing everything. “Helpless too, can't look after himself worth shit. I changed his locks last week and he still hasn't noticed.”

A throaty chuckles comes from Lenny, pale lips quirked up.

“That so?” Questioning. Why she did it, probably or what she'll do if Cisco rejects her, when he's already this far under her skin. it's an uncomfortable thought, and she tries to shrug it off, twisting her lip in contemplation. There's a bitter tang in the back of her mouth, thinking of the little boy rejecting her.

“And, he looks good in gold, big or little.” she nods instead of a real answer, smiling a little more truthfully when the small boy tilts his head over at her, guessing he's being talked about. Something must register as off to him, because he takes a good hard look at them both. Whatever he sees must help him come to a decision, because his hands are quickly slipping against the smooth plastic of the helmet. it's a little too obviously staged, his hands catching purchase before hovering a centimeter away.

“Unca’ ‘Wave! Unca’ ‘Wave! ‘elp me!” Lisa has to stifle her laugh. Mick looks literally dumbstruck, and Lenny is nearly pissing himself with laughter. Kid knew how to make a distraction, at least. All the same, the pyromaniac does come close, half wary like he's afraid Cisco is just pulling his leg. The look only goes away once the boy is freed from the helmet, and he smiles warmly up at the man. “‘ank you, Unca’ ‘Wave!”

Mick cant help himself, smiling back down at the boy. There's just something about it, in the moment, warm golden skin flushed with an easy happiness and soft bambi-eyes crinkled up at the corners. Hair soft and flowing around his shoulders and mouth stressless and easily grinning. He's sweet. Perfect. Before he quite knows what he's doing, Mick has an armful of giggling Cisco, lifting him up to his hip easily.

And Cisco. Cisco just laughs; loudly, unashamedly. it's better than the best whiskey, warming and soothing all at the same time, with none of the lingering dullness. No, Mick is awake, alert. Protective in a way he hasn't felt since Len went down under juvie brats, since Len reverently placed the baby sister he loved more than life into already fire scarred arms. Those two have grown up, barely need or want his mismatch of violence and care. But this one, this smiling, curious boy… he not only wants it, he clearly needs it as well.

“You better not hurt ‘im Lisa.” Are those really his words? Firm and unyielding, rare unless he's discussing the sad food desserts common in a city their size. Both Lisa and Len look up, long brown hair following Lisa’s surprised jerk. They know that tone, that promise. They know it means he's already half in love with the boy carefully tracing the scars that peek out from his Henley. They know that Cisco is one of his now, despite whatever comes their way.

“I know, Mick.” Lisa nods in reply, just as serious as Mick himself, a shy little smile playing around her lips as Cisco laughs a little more, gleefully pressing his fingers against Mick’s cheeks to force them into funny shapes.

“Good…” The man reluctantly sets the little down, frowning at the rapidly cooling evening air. “Go get him home, settled in. We'll see you two again, right little man?” he directs the last to Cisco, who's pouting unhappily up at him, arms demandingly raised.

“up!” Lisa smiles at the demanding little one, scooping him up instead, even when Mick frowns slightly at her. Can't give him everything he wants, after all. Just, mostly everything. And, Cisco seems to be alright with it, nuzzling into her neck with a happy, albeit sleepy, sigh.

“Will do, Mick. Be careful burning those leaves.” Fondly, the brunette smiles at her brothers, one blood, one chosen. They're good people, her favorite people, and one day that'll be true for her boy as well. She walks quickly over to her bike, pushing the helmet back over curious chocolate eyes, and is about to mount it when Cisco stirs again.

“Unca’ Cold?” He asks, tilting his head back over Lisa’s shoulder. She perks up, turning and seeing the elder Snart had followed her, an odd, uneasy look on his face at the little’s call. Slowly,as Cisco insistently reaches for the older man, he reaches forward, nearly dropping the boy before he wraps his legs tightly around his waist.

“Yes, Cisco?” Lisa has to smile, even if it makes her brother glare. This is a side she’s never seen before, just when she thought she knew every part of her brother. He’s being soft, hesitant, gentle in a way that feels familiar without giving any particular details.

“it ‘kay. What you did. it ‘kay. You didn't’ know me, I didn't’ know yous. We gonna do better, ‘kay?” Through his little speech, voice slurring around some of the consonants but clearly aware, clearly not as little as the dropped vowels would imply. Gently, as though he’s aware he’s got Leonard in a spot no one else has ever gotten him, Cisco reaches out with clumsy, delicate fingers, patting awkwardly at Lenny’s cheek.

Len smiles. And it’s like watching the sun rise. He smiles and he stays smiling, as Cisco twists, reaching back for Lisa. The smile stays, wider than his normal faint twist of lips, until the pair get on the motorcycle, and past then, until the motorcycle disappears far into the distance and Mick has his arms around his opposite.

“Liked ‘im?”

“You know I did.” Lenny looks wistful, far away while still being wrapped in his boyfriends arms.

“Like ‘im enough to get one?” Mick is expecting a refusal, maybe a sarcastic drawl, or for Snart to shrug off his arms. He’s not expecting the man to hum, still looking at where his sister disappeared.

“...Maybe… Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Sorry it took me so long to get this part up, Cisco din't want to work with me. I'm not sure if I want to leave this as a one shot, or add another chapter about when Cisco and Lisa get home. I'm going to write it, just not sure if I should make it a separate fic.  
> Also. Team Flash is completely and totally aware of Lisa being a sneak, they let her 'break' in, because they were concerned about Cisco


End file.
